Stories: Danger in the Skies
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot The gang is having a nice meal in Red Spoon's restaurant, when suddenly, the town is ambushed by a war airplane! The gang soons discovers the identity of the person behind this brutal air attack: it's a skilled Ace Pilot from another city. What are his intentions? Why is he attacking the city? Will the gang be able to get to the bottom of this sudden new challenger coming out of the blue? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones * Soar (NEW) * Sandra (NEW) * Drake (NEW) Story The Locked Room Gang is having a meal at Red Spoon's restaurant, while talking about the different adventures they had. * Blue Ocean: And we were literally "this" close to being defeated by Bright Spark! Red Fork arrived just in time. * Electra: Wait, so Bright Spark stole Twilight's strategy to use it against you guys? Gee, that unicorn is more clever than I thought. * Sean Sapphire: Well, as for us, we're "this" close to being defeated by Amelia's friend from the past! Imagine how we could've been defeated if it wasn't for Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: Oh, it was nothing...I'm just happy Corolla's back to her normal self. * Toby Topaz: That was certainly one traumatizing moment of my life... * Boom: I'm just glad it's over. * Blade: Yeah... * Red Fork: Heh, seems like we all had pretty epic adventures. * Starcade: Yeah, and I'm still upset that I haven't heard anything from any of the ninjas after almost a week... * Green Shadow: I'm sure we'll hear from them soon. * Bonk Choy: But I guess we're good for now, aren't we? I mean, nothing's happening now... Just when Bonk Choy finished saying that sentence, the gang hears a huge explosion outside. Even the windows of the restaurant they're in break thanks to the explosion. * Red Ruby: Great. Was it that necessary to say that? * Bonk Choy: Whoops... * Toby Topaz: Hide! (hides under the table) * Blue Ocean: What in the wide world!? * Gary Guppy: That explosion was CRAZY! * Blowy: W-w-where did it come from? * Amelia Amethyst: I don't know, but that explosion surely broke the windows... * Sean Sapphire: We must be under attack! * Blue Ocean: But that explosion was huge! Much larger than the ones coming from Red Ruby's dynamite or Gary Guppy's bombs! * Blast: Whatever caused that explosion, we have to figure it out. * Green Shadow: Agreed! * Red Ruby: Let's go get to the bottom of this then! * Red Fork: Got it. * Boom: Let's go! The gang exits the restaurant, and the first thing they see is a huge crater in a place where there used to be many houses. * Bonk Choy: Looks like somebody shot a "home" run... * Amelia Amethyst: Oh no, what happened here? * Red Ruby: It's obvious someone's attacking our city. Let's go find that villain and blow him up! * Blast: Alright! Let's spread up and search the surroundings. That villain couldn't have gone too far! * Starcade: Well, seeing how Bright Spark was close to beating us last time by taking advantage of Twilight's technique to fight smart, I'd say we should split into teams that the villain would least expect to us to split into. Blue, go with Green Shadow. Pink Angel, go with Re-Peat Moss. I'll go with Bonk Choy. * Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel: Yes, Starcade. * Green Shadow: That's an interesting idea. * Pink Angel: Well, going with one of Miss Starcade's best friends doesn't seem like a bad idea either. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, that seems like a good idea. * Boom: Ok, so what will all the teams be? * Green Shadow: As far as I know, I'm going with one of Starcade's friends Blue. Re-Peat Moss is going with Pink Angel and Bonk Choy's going with Starcade. * Red Ruby: If you will, I'll go with Re-Peat Moss and the pink one. * Toby Topaz: Me too, I guess. * Gary Garnet: I'll go with Green Shadow. * Emma Emerald: Not a bad idea. I'll follow you and them, Gary. * Sean Sapphire: I guess I'll go with Bonk Choy. * Amelia Amethyst: Me too. * Diana Diamond: I'll form another team with a few of the Red Crystals then. * Blast: Cool! * Red Fork: Ok, so Blue Ocean, Test Subject Blue, Green Shadow, Gary and Emma will go together. * Electra: I guess Blast and I could go with them too. * Blast: Sure. * Blowy: I think I'll come too. * Coconut Crab: So will I. * Red Fork: Alright. Pink Angel, Re-Peat Moss, Red Ruby and Toby Topaz will go together... * Gary Guppy: Wait, I'm going with them too! * Starry: So will I! * Lemon Glass: And me too. * Red Fork: Ok. So Starcade, Bonk Choy, Sean and Amelia form another team... * Boom: I'm gonna go with them too. Alice, wanna come? * Alice: I guess so. * Tommy: I'm going too! * Red Fork: Got it. So Diana, you'll come with me, Emily, Blade, Scorch and Boulder. * Diana Diamond: I will. * Captain Red Shell: I'll join too. * Red Fork: Alright. So Team #1: Blue Ocean, Test Subject Blue, Green Shadow, Gary, Emma, Blast, Electra, Blowy and Coconut Crab. Team #2: Pink Angel, Re-Peat Moss, Red Ruby, Toby Topaz, Gary Guppy, Starry, and Lemon Glass. Team #3 will be Starcade, Bonk Choy, Sean, Amelia, Alice, Boom and Tommy. And Team #4 will be me, Diana, Emily, Blade, Scorch, Boulder and Captain Red Shell. * Green Shadow: Sounds good. We should get going before the villain finds out what teams we're in. We don't want him or her to be able to predict our moves. * Starcade: What are we waiting for then? Let's go! * Blue Ocean: Yeah, let's go! * Boom: Time to rock! Let's get moving! The gang splits into the four teams, and starts searching around for the villain behind this attack. First, Starcade, Bonk Choy, Sean, Amelia, Boom, Alice and Tommy are searching to the east of the crater, searching for anything that could give them a clue at where the villain could be. * Amelia Amethyst: I don't get it, yesterday I had to stop my best friend from becoming a murderer and today we're investigating a hole? * Sean Sapphire: Crater. But yes, we don't know if this might be the work of Cosmos, so we have to investigate. * Boom: Oh, if Cosmos did this, I don't care about any contracts anymore. I'm breaking his face! * Alice: Calm down Boom. First of all, we don't know if Cosmos did this or not, and second, if we attack Cosmos, we'll be in big trouble. * Boom: I suppose you're right... * Tommy: I don't see any clues other than the crater, though. * Amelia Amethyst: Me neither. I don't suppose there's anything in there. * Starcade: There's got to be something else besides a giant crater. We just have to keep looking. * Alice: Hm... The gang keeps searching, but they don't see anything. Tommy then gets distracted by an airplane he sees flying by. * Tommy: Ooh! That airplane looks pretty cool! * Bonk Choy: Huh, it looks pretty "fly". * Starcade: Wait, guys! We've seen bigger planes than that, so let's just keep looking for clues, huh? * Alice: Wait, that doesn't look like any ordinary plane. It looks like a war airplane. * Sean Sapphire: A war airplane? What is it doing here? * Amelia Amethyst: Beats me. The airplane flies out of sight. * Alice: That's odd. There's no reason for a war airplane to fly here. There's no war going on. * Boom: Unless, you know, that's the plane that bombed this place! * Bonk Choy: That's "plane" crazy! * Amelia Amethyst: So...do we follow the war airplane? * Alice: Wait, where did it go? * Tommy: It's already gone! * Boom: Gah! It's too fast! * Amelia Amethyst: I guess not then. * Starcade: Forget it, let's continue looking for clues around here. * Boom: Alright... Meanwhile, Red Fork, Diana, Emily, Blade, Scorch and Boulder are searching at the west side. * Red Fork: Nothing yet. * Emily Green: Not here either. * Blade: Oh scissors, whoever did this didn't leave much clues at all. * Diana Diamond: Maybe the villain must have known that we're searching for clues to track him down. * Red Fork: Hm... there has to be some clue somewhere. The only way he or she could leave without touching anything is if they were flying. * Diana Diamond: That's one possible way of looking at it. (continues looking for clues) * Boulder: (frustrating that there's no clues) Oh, come on! The culprit seriously leaved the scene without leaving any clues! * Blade: Whoever it is, they must be smart. * Diana Diamond: True. So that means we have to be smarter...somehow. (continues looking for clues) Nothing here. How about you guys? * Boulder: Nothing here. * Emily: No luck... * Scorch: Fire! I found nothing either! It makes want to shoot fire at everything! Fire! * Red Fork: Calm down Scorch. We have to stay focused. * Scorch: Fire... * Emily Green: Hopefully the others are having better luck... While they're searching for clues, Diana sees an unknown girl coming out of a mechanics store, carrying some bags full of tools, oil cans and other things related to mechanics. * Diana Diamond: Hey, who's that girl over there? (points to the unknown girl) Looks like she's carrying stuff a normal girl won't carry. * Blade: You're right. Why is she carrying all that stuff? Is she a mechanic or something? * Boulder: That doesn't make any sense. Girls aren't usually mechanics. * Emily Green: That's sexist, Boulder. There's no law that says girls can't be mechanics. * Boulder: But it's still true! Girls are rarely ever mechanics. * Red Fork: Now that you mention it, I think this girl doesn't live here in Echo Creek. I've never seen her before. * Diana Diamond: There's a lot of citizens we don't know, apparently this girl's one of them. We should follow her. * Red Fork: Let's do it. This group follows the mysterious girl. Meanwhile, Pink Angel, Re-Peat Moss, Red Ruby, Toby Topaz, Gary Guppy, Starry, and Lemon Glass are searching to the south of the crater. * Toby Topaz: So what are we doing here again? * Red Ruby: Looking for clues. * Toby Topaz: Why clues? * Red Ruby: Because obviously a villain was here. What else would've made a crater that big?! * Toby Topaz: Why a villain? * Red Ruby: (facepalms) Let's just move on... * Lemon Glass: I don't see any clues... * Starry: Me neither. * Gary Guppy: Whoever did this is CRAZY! * Re-Peat Moss: And TRICKY too! * Red Ruby: Whatever! We'll find him soon after we find those stupid clues. * Lemon Glass: The problem is... I don't see any clues. * Starry: Yeah, me neither. * Red Ruby: So, we'll go find them! * Pink Angel: Yeah! We can do this! * Re-Peat Moss: But...eh, still can't find anything from this huge crater. TRICKY. * Gary Guppy: Me neither. This is CRAZY! Suddenly, they notice Red Fork, Diana and the others at a distance. They seem to be following a girl that is carrying a few tools, oil cans and other things for mechanics. * Lemon Glass: Wait, aren't those Red Fork and the others? * Starry: Why are they following that girl? * Pink Angel: I don't know either. * Red Ruby: And...is that girl carrying all that stuff? Is she a mechanic or something? * Toby Topaz: A girl mechanic? That's pretty rare... * Red Ruby: Well, I guess we have quite a few girls in the gang that might be mechanics but...you're right, that's rare. * Re-Peat Moss: Seems oddly TRICKY. * Lemon Glass: Now that I see her, I think she isn't from around here. * Starry: Do you think she might be related to the explosion that happened? * Pink Angel: I mean, not running away from a giant explosion is pretty strange. * Red Ruby: Maybe she was the one who created that explosion! * Toby Topaz: I'm not so sure... * Lemon Glass: Maybe we should do what our friends are doing, and follow her. * Pink Angel: Yeah, maybe we should. I think we can get some clues from her, maybe? * Toby Topaz: Good idea... * Starry: Well, let's go. * Gary Guppy: Yeah! They proceed to follow the girl as well. Meanwhile, the last team, Blue Ocean, Test Subject Blue, Green Shadow, Gary, Emma, Blast, Electra, Blowy and Coconut Crab, are searching to the north of the crater. * Electra: Found anything yet? * Blast: Nope. Not really. * Blowy: (frightened) Uh... does a military plane count? * Blast: Why do you ask? * Blowy: Because there's one right above us! * Test Subject Blue: Whoa! Where'd that come from? * Gary Garnet: It doesn't look like a plane from Echo Creek to me. * Green Shadow: What is it doing here? * Blast: I don't know, but I do know what we're going to do about it! Blast flies up to the plane. The pilot sees Blast, and looks at him with a serious stare. * Blast: Uh, who are you? * ???: Your worst nightmare. The pilot presses a button, and the airplane shoots several missiles at Blast. * Blast: Aah! * ???: Take what you deserve, troublemaker. That'll show you to not mess with the Master of the Skies. * Blast: What the- Before Blast can say anything, the missiles hit him and explode, injuring him heavily. Blast falls back down to the ground. * Blowy: We've got to help him! * Electra: I'll handle this. Electra flies up to Blast, and grabs him before he hits the ground. * Electra: Don't worry Blast, I gotcha. * Blast: (dizzy and injured) Thanks Electra... * Test Subject Blue: It's hostile! Time to shoot! (aims his proton cannon at the airplane) The pilot manouvres his aircraft to dodge Test Subject Blue's attacks. He then shoots missiles directly at the gang, before leaving. * ???: Dare to confront me? There's no stopping the eagle that soars above you! The airplane leaves, while the gang sees several missiles coming towards them. Test Subject Blue fires proton bullets at the missiles, making them explode before the missiles can hit the gang. * Test Subject Blue: Well, that was close. * Gary Garnet: It can't be that bad, can it? Clearly we've taken down spaceships before. * Green Shadow: This can't be an ordinary war airplane. * Electra: It seems like a very advanced airplane. Not to mention, the pilot seems very skilled too. This all seems like we're going to have quite some trouble. * Coconut Crab: Well, I believe we encountered the one who caused the explosion. * Green Shadow: Now that you mention it, it makes sense. * Emma Emerald: I hope that explosion didn't kill any of the animals or plants. * Test Subject Blue: I don't know, should we follow that plane? * Coconut Crab: Probably. We should also contact the rest of the gang. We'll need as much support as we can get. * Electra: (still carrying Blast) What do we do with Blast? He's really injured. * Blast: I'll be ok... I just need to rest a while... * Gary Garnet: I agree, he'll be fine. * Green Shadow: Take Blast to the nearest clinic. We can't afford to have him get himself in danger if he's too injured. * Electra: Got it. Don't worry Blast, I'll take you there. You'll be better in no time. * Blast: Alright... thanks Electra. * Electra: I'll be back in a moment. Electra flies to the nearest clinic, carrying Blast in her arms. * Coconut Crab: Let's contact the rest of the gang. They need to know this. * Gary Garnet: Allow me to handle this. (calls the other gang members, informing them about the pilot) * Red Fork: A pilot, you say? We're following a girl that's carrying mechanic stuff right now. Do you think she might have something to do with the pilot that just attacked you? * Lemon Glass: We're following her too. * Boom: So you saw the plane too? I knew that plane meant trouble! * Gary Garnet: Yes. The pilot has hurt your friend, Blast, and now he's in the clinic. We're going to have to act fast and quickly find out what those two are up to if we want to prevent more casualties. * Boom: Got it. We'll be following you shortly. * Red Fork: I'll join too. Lemon Glass, do you think your group can continue to follow that girl? She might be related to all of this. * Lemon Glass: Got it. * Red Fork: Then it's settled. Gary Garnet, we'll be joining your group soon. Don't lose track of that airplane. * Gary Garnet: Understood. I'll tell my team. See you later. (hangs up) * Emma Emerald: Well? * Gary Garnet: Let's follow the plane. Red Fork's team is going to join us soon. * Coconut Crab: Good. Let's follow the plane. We can't lose track of it. * Gary Garnet: You have a point. * Test Subject Blue: So, let's do it! Gary Garnet's team follows the airplane. Meanwhile, Red Fork's team and Boom's team make their way to join Gary Garnet's team. Meanwhile, the team Lemon Glass is in continues to follow the girl that's carrying a bunch of mechanic stuff. They follow her outside of town. * Starry: So she isn't from around here. She's from another town! * Pink Angel: I see now. * Toby Topaz: Where is she going? * Red Ruby: Let's just continue following her, Toby. This group continues to follow the girl out of town. After a while, the girl arrives at a huge building that seems like a hangar. * Starry: What is this place? * Lemon Glass: No idea... The girl knocks the door, and someone opens a small slot from where two eyes look at her. * ???: Twelve? * Girl: Six. * ???: (opens the door) Come in. The girl enters, and then the person behind the door closes the door shut. * Starry: What was that!? * Lemon Glass: They seem to have some kind of code. * Re-Peat Moss: Twelve and six? * Red Ruby: Okay, that doesn't make any sense! What do those numbers mean? * Lemon Glass: I don't know. * Starry: There's got to be some kind of trick to this code. Suddenly, another person comes to the hangar. It's a young man, probably around the age of twenty. He knocks on the door, and the same scene plays. * ???: Six? * Man: Three. * ???: (opens the door) Come in. The person enters, and then the other person behind the door closes the door shut. (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek